Star-Crossed Book3: Amethyst
by novice novel writer
Summary: Steven's two days with Amethyst leaves him with a hangover and kissing marks.
1. Project A

**I am not sure how to rate this one. This between T-M.,that's for sure. So I'll just rate it M just in case. We'll I am going to be working all week on this one. Although it's not has long as the last Book 2. Anyway, before I start trailing off again, I like to thank Storyteller54, & Spiderwilliam13 for being my first two staff members on my community, Steveny Wonder. I also want to thank all my fans & people reading my stories. Thanks for your time & have a great summer. There's only 4 more books to go after this after one.**

 **Scene: Steven's room POV: Steven  
**

I sat in front of the TV with Amethyst. We were watching the movie "Project X". I find the movie funny, but at the same time, the plot was played-out. ' _Teenagers through a party that goes wrong?'_ I thought to myself. _' Who hasn't done that one?!'_ I knew Amethyst was enjoying it. Every five minutes, you would hear her laughing. Even if the part was supposed to be funny.

"[laughing]Oh, man!" She said. "That guy got hit in the junk by that midget."

"Yep!" I said sarcastically."That was hilarious!"

Amethyst mood turned sour.

"You know, you can just go to bed & not watch the movie." She talked to me has if she was my mother(Technically, she did raise me).

"Is that even a contest?" I said being smart.

"Okay mister!" she said turning off the TV. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything besides watching this."

"Okay then, it's settled. Follow me." She got up, walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the party Jenny's. Her folks are out of town."

"What about Ki-Ki?" Amethyst looked jealous.

"Hmn! Her & Pearl when to downtown to hangout."

"Good. I don't need Super-Mom at a party."

"[laughing]I'm going to tell Pearl you said that."

"You do that, & I'll tell everyone about that time you got drunk, & kissed Sadie _accidentally_." She quickly shut up  & started blushing.

"Fine! You win! But only because I want to get to the party before it ends."

"Sure. But, for the record, the party doesn't end for 6 more hours."

"Keep talking, & you'll find out how long you live."

"Whatever." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

We walked out the door.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. The Party(part 1)

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry." She said hugging me. She started rubbing her cheek against mine. "I didn't mean to snap. I was just embarrassed."

"It okay." I said feeling uncomfortably."I forgive you."

I was still trying to clear my head about what happened with me & Lapis. She is so in love with me. I felt guilty to tell that I was sure about my feelings. I really was. I think that so is a crazy,hot psychopath, that was in love with. If I had to choice between a wolverine & her. I'd choose a wolverine. Now going by looks, I would date in a half second. But it wouldn't be right.

"Oh crap!" I said realizing that I left something. "I got to go get something."

"Okay, but I'm not waiting."

"Fine. I'll just ride Lion. I get there faster."

"No you wouldn't."

"You want to bet?"

"Sure."

"Fine. $20 sounds good?"

"Your on!" She said as she turned into a jet.

"You look more like a blimp." I said running towards the house. I grabbed my crystal & woke up Lion , telling him that we're going to a party at Jenny's.

We were there in seconds flat.

"Thanks again Lion. you can home now."

I saw Amethyst flying down. I decided to gloat.

"Hey, what took you so long."

"Oh man. Well guess what?"

"Your not going to pay me?"

"That's right."

"Alright!" We started laughing. "I knew that you weren't going to pay me anyway."

"What? How."  
"One; you never pay when we bet. You owe over a thousand dollars in ; I saw your fingers crossed."

" . Let's just go into this party." She pounced on my back. She putting mouth on my ear. "[whispers]As a couple."


	3. The Party(part 2)

**Chapter 3**

 **Scene; Jenny's house POV: Amethyst**

"Yo. What's up?!" I yelled to everyone at the party.

"Yo. What's shaking girl?" Jenny said as we were doing this secret handshake. After that I started saying hey to everybody. I didn't say hey to Sadie, because I always feel awkward around her. I did see her & Lars though. Lars was trying to get Sadie to drink something. It took her kicking him the junk for him to get the message. I saw Onion leaning on the wall, pulling all of the girls in his grade. Although he was ignoring them.

"Amethyst." Steven said pulling me over towards him.

"What is it?" He pointed towards the couch. When I looked over there, I saw Pearl talking to Ki-Ki. I burned me inside. "Come on, Steven. Follow me." He followed me, without question behind the couch.

"Any reason why we're behind the couch?" i spoke too soon.

"Shush! I'm trying to hear what they're talking about." I said putting me finger on his mouth.

"You know, I'm not a child."

"Yeah, 'I'm a teenager this. That. And the other. I heard the speech before. Now, Shut up!" He listened. I heard Kiki talking.

"Hey,Pearl." She said.I could tell she was drunk. "You[laughs]. You alright. Listen. You are Party-Pearl."

Pearl responded, surprisingly, buzzed."Oh, you." She said blushing.

"I'm serious.. If anyone remembers this night, that's what they will call you."

"Okay. I think you had too much to drink." She grabbed her cup away from her.

"No. You hadn't had enough.:

"Yeah Pearl. Listen to your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend, Amethyst!" She paused. "Wait! Amethyst?!"

"Busted" I said with a grin on my face.

"When did y'all get here?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Yeah. Amethyst & I was watching this boring !" I slugged Steven in the arm.

"Hey. Project X is not boring. Okay?!"

"Okay it's super boring."

"Why you... Anyway, why are y'all here? I thought you were supposed to be downtown."

"Uh... Well, we got boring of just walking round doing nothing, so we decided to go to this party."

"Oh, okay."

"We should get back to the temple. Come on Kiki."

Wait why do I have to go?"

"Because,I don't trust you to stay here. I'll see you tomorrow Steven. Amethyst, Don't get him killed. He still has talk to me about this mess."

"Don't worry P. Just because Tommy O. doesn't mean Steven will."

"Wait. What?!"

"Never mind that. Just go have home already."

 _'When she leaves,'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm going to make my move on Steven. Everything's already in place. Ha,ha,ha,ha.'_

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. The Party(part 3)

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm sorry. This is starting to get long like Book 2. But this chapter is going to be a real heart puller.**

 **POV: Steven**

"Come on Steven, lets party! I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay Amethyst.I'll go put up my coat in the closet."

I walked over to the closet. When I opened the door, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I was in the midst of Connie kissing Petey. I was so enraged, that I grabbed him & slammed him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing making out with my girl, Frybo?!" Connie tried to intervene.

"Stop it, Steven!"

"You! Stay out of it! Now, Petey. You know that I'm going to have to kick your ass in front of everyone. Right?" He was shivering with fear. "But, since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to do it in the closet." I said as I threw him in there.

 **5 minutes later.**

I walk out of the closet whistling. I'm probably go to get a restraining order. But, I got most of my rage out of me system. I walked over to the couch with Amethyst. She looked at strange.

"What happened to you?"

"That fryboy over there was messing around with Connie." She started hugging me.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened Steven."

"I just can't believe he would do that to me."

"You know, I heard that Connie asked him to go in the closet."

"She did what?!" I was shocked at what I heard.

"Yeah, Jenny told me."

"Why would she do this?! That's the last time I trust someone!"

Amethyst kissed me on the cheek. "You can _always trust me_ Steven."

"Yeah, I know." I was surprised that Amethyst would act like this in public.

"Oh yeah. Here's your drink. It's a Sprite."

I took two gulps of it. The drink tasted funny. "Hey, this doesn't taste like Spurrite..."

Everything started to get blurry.

"Again, Steven. I'm _sorry._ " Amethyst said closing in on my face. I blacked out.

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Hanging over kiss marks

**Chapter 5**

 **Scene; Amethyst's room POV: Steven**

I wake up. Not remembering a thing of last night. I scratch my chest. I then realized I'm shirtless.

 _'Oh God.'_ I thought. _' Please don't tell me I did what I think I did.'_ I check for my pants. I sigh in relief, they're still on. I looked at my side to find Amethyst sleeping,  & she was wearing my shirt. It was the only thing I think she was wearing ,besides her under clothes & shoes.

"What in the hell happened?" I asked myself. I decided to go to my room & get another shirt since the other one was...occupied.

I was rummaging through my clothes in my room. I heard the temple door open. It was Pearl.

"G'morning Steven."

"G'morning Pearl." I noticed something different about her. "This that Kiki's shirt, & jacket?"

"Don't know. Why is your chest cover in kiss marks?"

"You don't tell, I don't tell."

"Agreed."

I put on another shirt, & walked towards the door of the temple. Pearl was walking right beside me.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks for being so polite. I'll you in a while."

"Alright. See ya."

I walked in the room to find that Amethyst was awake.

"Well, g'morning tiger." She said smiling. " How did you sleep?"

"I don't remember a thing. What happened?"

"Hmm. I remember you going party animal after I gave you that spiked soda."

"You did what?! What else happened? Tell me!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But first, you gotta do something for me."

She got in my face. "What would that be?"

"This." She grabbed my face & forced an opened mouth kiss. The strange thing was that I didn't try to stop it. I went with the kiss. I enjoyed the kiss. Although Amethyst had drugged me, I still was drawn into the fact she was funny, & cool to hangout with. She would mess up at times. But to always get it right is overrated. Mistakes are fun to fix. Amethyst bring life adventure to me. Although it wasn't over, in my mind, I thought about how Connie betrayed me. But then again, I was kissing like two different girls. So I really couldn't say anything. I knew that when I finish this, I would apologize to Petey. If I didn't choose Connie, then Amethyst would be a close second.

"I love you Steven." She said catching her breath.

"I'm not sure, but I think I feel the same way. But Amethyst, we've been a have an on and off relationship like, 6 times seen I was fifteen. Do you think this will work out when we're married."

"It like they say, 'love is insanity'."

"Yeah. And your the craziest." We laid back on the bed, until Pearl come to get me.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **6/3: Shout out to everyone who read the Books. Special thanks to my staff on my community Steveny Wonder. Thanks for your time & dedication to my stories. I'm going to be on & off this summer with the stories after this one. Book 4 might come out later this month early next month (August) or early September. So, look out whenever you're online. Have a great summer.  
**

 **Sorry for the mind freak. I got to get you hanging until summer's over.**

 **Next chapter is a shout out.**

 **;)**


	6. Shout Out 2

**YO! Shout out to , Finn Manusia, Insane Wise-man,** **Khazarulaizzat, MegaEpicFanGirl, SneaselXRiolu, Anime Alphalover, 51, & Another Whovian11.**

 **Special shout out to Dalekz universe.**

 **I enjoy writing stories for y'all**

 **Don't forget to check out the poll on my page.**

 **:)**


End file.
